blocgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Cache/Research Poll .28please vote.29
1 of 2 This is Google's cache of http://www.blocgame.com/forums/index.php?topic=3528.0. It is a snapshot of the page as it appeared on Sep 8, 2016 00:13:03 GMT. The current page could have changed in the meantime. Learn more Full versionText-only versionView sourceTip: To quickly find your search term on this page, press Ctrl+F or ⌘-F (Mac) and use the find bar. Research Poll (please vote) Welcome, Guest. Please login or register. 1 Hour 1 Day 1 Week 1 Month Forever Home Help Search Login Register My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Research Poll (please vote) Poll Should research pricing be changed? No, it's perfect the way it is. All prices should increase when researching, but the pricing should be changed. Yes, research prices should increase independently. Yes, research prices should increase independently but the pricing needs to be changed. « previous next » Print Pages: 1 2 Author Topic: Research Poll (please vote) (Read 783 times) Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Research Poll (please vote) « on: February 02, 2016, 06:20:05 AM » Currently, all research prices increase by 25 (or double?) when something is researched, e.g researching Industrial Technology increases the price of Liberal Arts. In my humble opinion, this is imbalanced because some researches are just better than others, some are pretty much the same like Petroleum Refining Technology and Geological Research, and some are just plain useless like Urban Development, which you'd never get because compared to Green Revolution it's useless. Most of the people I asked about research seem to agree that in its current state research doesn't make a lot of sense, so here's a poll so you can say what you think! Below is my suggestion, where prices increase independently by 25 each time you research something. If you agree with option #2 or #4, please post your suggestions so we know what you think prices should be. Also, daily reminder to turn off adblock for bloc. « Last Edit: February 02, 2016, 06:25:06 AM by Tihomir » Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #1 on: February 02, 2016, 07:51:03 AM » I'm for option #2. I think the other prices should increase by anywhere between 5 and 15 points instead of the usual 25. I feel like researching shouldn't be about mindlessly getting all the bonuses they offer but about making a decision according to your play style and investing in it. Logged Wielkopl Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #2 on: February 02, 2016, 08:49:42 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on February 02, 2016, 07:51:03 AM I'm for option #2. I think the other prices should increase by anywhere between 5 and 15 points instead of the usual 25. I feel like researching shouldn't be about mindlessly getting all the bonuses they offer but about making a decision according to your play style and investing in it. You mean that the price increases by 5 for everything that you didn't research while the thing you did increases by 25? Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill alysdexia Hero Member Offline 1231 Personal Text World's Most Disruptive Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #3 on: February 02, 2016, 08:53:05 AM » Make research cost proportionate to money. Logged                                                                                                                                                                               , . Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #4 on: February 02, 2016, 09:11:17 AM » Quote from: Tihomir on February 02, 2016, 08:49:42 AM You mean that the price increases by 5 for everything that you didn't research while the thing you did increases by 25? Yep. Or some sensible number. I think 0 is too low and 25 is too high. Sorry for being unclear. Logged Wielkopl AKMB Sr. Member Offline 424 Personal Text I'm not lion to you Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #5 on: February 02, 2016, 09:32:56 AM » Quote from: Taikuh on February 02, 2016, 09:11:17 AM Yep. Or some sensible number. I think 0 is too low and 25 is too high. Sorry for being unclear. makes sense. Currently it is ONLY beneficial for specialisation with the way prices increase, with a system where all increase but not by as much as the one you researched it still encourages specialisation but allows you to take a few others along the way. Logged http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=40095 GLORIOUS TFC Invest in the Burundi Naval program TWAIN Sr. Member Offline 378 Personal Text The wolves are howling Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #6 on: February 02, 2016, 10:22:16 AM » I guess I will subscr- be in favour of Taikuh's idea, though in all honesty I'm ok with any system, even the current one. Logged Prime Minister of Alexandrastan: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=39070 Partidul Național Liberal: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100128 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 877 Personal Text Developer Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #7 on: February 02, 2016, 10:54:01 AM » I implemented this to allow nations to specialize. If all prices do not increase, almost everyone will just grab the next cheapest research option and mostly defeat one of the main points of the update. I get that the reset just happened, and people think it takes too long to research, but give it a couple of months and people will be 10s of levels into research and it will probably seem overpowered (which is my main concern atm). Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Pertti II Hero Member Offline 1045 Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #8 on: February 02, 2016, 11:45:10 AM » Quote from: rumsod on February 02, 2016, 10:54:01 AM I implemented this to allow nations to specialize. If all prices do not increase, almost everyone will just grab the next cheapest research option and mostly defeat one of the main points of the update. I get that the reset just happened, and people think it takes too long to research, but give it a couple of months and people will be 10s of levels into research and it will probably seem overpowered (which is my main concern atm). Good point. Logged Killing the occupiers is an act of worship. God has made it lawful. Grand Mufti of Hatmistan Former leader of Al-Qassam Brigades http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=46162 Andyrewwer Sr. Member Offline 344 Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #9 on: February 02, 2016, 04:19:22 PM » Quote from: rumsod on February 02, 2016, 10:54:01 AM I implemented this to allow nations to specialize. If all prices do not increase, almost everyone will just grab the next cheapest research option and mostly defeat one of the main points of the update. I get that the reset just happened, and people think it takes too long to research, but give it a couple of months and people will be 10s of levels into research and it will probably seem overpowered (which is my main concern atm). Is it additive or multuplicative Ie level 2 = 1.2 or 1.21 (1.1+0.1 vs 1.1*1.1) Logged >BLOC:Weeksy of Andyrewwer - (ex)-Head of AA TRW - http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=245 rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 877 Personal Text Developer Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #10 on: February 02, 2016, 04:27:37 PM » Quote from: Andyrewwer on February 02, 2016, 04:19:22 PM Is it additive or multuplicative Ie level 2 = 1.2 or 1.21 (1.1+0.1 vs 1.1*1.1) Additive. Each level ads 25 research to each option. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Tihomir Sr. Member Offline 483 Personal Text I'm not autistic, I swear Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #11 on: February 02, 2016, 04:48:49 PM » Did math, you need 68.75 days at 10 research per turn for 10 upgrades but only if you don't get any weapons with MG. Logged >BLOC: Cyrodill Taikuh Sr. Member Offline 406 Personal Text http://blocgame.com/stats.php?id=42376 Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #12 on: February 02, 2016, 04:53:00 PM » Quote from: rumsod on February 02, 2016, 04:27:37 PM Additive. Each level ads 25 research to each option. I think Andy's asking how the bonuses from research stack up. Level 1 Mining research gives 110% the normal RM yield. Does Level 2 give 110% plus another 10 percentage points for a total of 120% the normal RM yield? Or does Level 2 give 110% times 110% for a total of 121% the normal RM yield? Logged Wielkopl rumsod Administrator Hero Member Offline Dev 877 Personal Text Developer Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #13 on: February 02, 2016, 04:54:59 PM » Quote from: Taikuh on February 02, 2016, 04:53:00 PM I think Andy's asking how the bonuses from research stack up. Level 1 Mining research gives 110% the normal RM yield. Does Level 2 give 110% plus another 10 percentage points for a total of 120% the normal RM yield? Or does Level 2 give 110% times 110% for a total of 121% the normal RM yield? % do not stack, they are based on the base number. So at say level 5 mining tech and 10 mines, you will produce 15 rm. Logged Tropico: http://www.blocgame.com/stats.php?id=1 Cuba: http://www.blocgame.com/bloctrw/stats.php?id=100001 Andrew Fastow Hero Member Offline 832 Personal Text Bringing the Future, Today. Re: Research Poll (please vote) « Reply #14 on: February 02, 2016, 05:37:10 PM » You should at least give us the option to increase our research per turn. Make like universities or something. Have them be like factories in their expense. Logged Print Pages: 1 2 « previous next » My Community » The Abyss » Gameplay & Suggestions » Research Poll (please vote) SMF 2.0.10 | SMF © 2015, Simple Machines GamerZ by Diego Andrés XHTML RSS WAP2